My Time
by olivialov3
Summary: Set back in ancient egypt, Yami and Teana are married, but they are unhappy and Teana runs away...so what happens when a exotic beauty escapes to Egypt to start her life over? What happens when Teana runs into Bakura and Will Seto ever let down his guard and let a woman inside his heart? This is your ultimate yugioh love story. PS i do not own yu gi oh


NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate feedback so please let me know what you think. This is basically what I call an ultimate love story between a few of our favorite yu gi oh characters. It is a love story set back in ancient Egypt. I hope you enjoy

The Intoduction

The sun had just began to rise over the dry sands of Egypt. Working slaves got to work on completing the tomb of the late pharaoh. The clanking sounds of the tools could be heard through the walls of the great palace. One set of warm eyes opened after hearing the noise. The muscular figure sat up in his bed as placed his feet on the cold hard floor. He stood up and walked over to the balcony to look out at the country he now possessed. He glanced over his should after hearing the stirs of the woman in his bed. "Come back to bed", she called out to her new husband. He looked back once again at the view in front of him, before returning to his loveless bed. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

In a far away country an army of sailors packed their ships with swords, shields, armor and other battle equipment. The king of this country had become great allies with the late king of Egypt, so as a love offering he was sending battle equipment to Egypt. "Roll call", Reston the head sailor called out. All the men lined up as the head sailor called their names. Most of the sailors were brawny, big and husky, except for one. "Where is Raye?" Reston asked the group of men. "He's on board already getting the sails ready for take off," Marik said, Raye's best friend. Okay let's board and be on our way Reston commanded. "We should arrive in two days, if the waves aren't too rough and shifty.

Marik walked over to the sails to help Raye release them. "We made it Raye", Marik whispered under his breath. "I know", Raye said with a smile. "I'm finally free".

It was high noon in Egypt and in the pharaoh's chamber sat Teana his wife as one of the maid servants Kisara, helped dress her and prepare her for her performance in the throne room. Teana had a slim, petite frame with shoulder length brown hair. She was an amazing dancer with a shy secretive personality. She had been queen for a little over 2 months now and was still trying to adjust to the royal life. Teana loved her husband, she just wasn't in love with him and deep down she knew he felt the same way. "He could have married anyone," Teana thought, "but he chose me?" Although they've been married for a month she still didn't know much about him. "He's always so mysterious and to himself most of the time," Teana thought. This wasn't the kind of marriage I dreamed of…I wanted the person I married to show his affection to me," she thought sadly. Just then there was a knock on the door. Kisara opened the door to revile another servant. "The pharaoh is ready for her," she said to the other and closed the door. Teana was dressed in a two piece lavender gown that cut off under her breast and picked up again just below her belly button. She stood up and walked out of the room and down to the thrown room. "Another performance," she said to herself. She loved to dance. She just didn't like dancing in front of the entire palace, and royal court. She always felt disgusting when she danced in front of everyone and perverted eyes fell on her as if men were licking her body with their eyes. Teana took in a deep breath when she reached the lofty doors in front of her. As the doors opened the room that was once filled with chatter and music stopped. All eyes fell on her. She walked down to the middle of the vast thrown room stopped and bowed to her husband. Then she prepared herself to dance. The music played softly. She closed her eyes and danced to the strings of a harp and flute. She spun around allowing her arms to float in the air. On the outside she looked like a dancing beauty with a steamy sex appeal, but on the inside she knew they were looking. She felt the desired looks on every inch of her body her. She danced more with a twist in her hips and a bend at her waist. She moved faster as the music sped up. Although she didn't like dancing in front of everyone she loved to entertain her husband he liked the way she danced. After all that was one of the reason he chose her as his wife. She opened her eyes to peak up at her husband to find him in a deep thought in his mind. "He's not even looking at me," she thought with hurt in her eyes. Before the music had stopped she ended her dance bowing to her husband again without even looking at him then rushed out the thrown room to the palace garden. She couldn't take it anymore she wanted to leave get away from her forsaken marriage and live her life the way she wanted. She knew no one respected her they only tolerated her because she was married to the pharaoh. She walked outside into the garden and sat down on a bench near a giant water fountain. "He doesn't love me" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We've just received word that a ship is going to be coming soon with more gifts from another country your father allied with." Seto said, one of the pharaohs high priest. "Very well make sure the palace is on high alert that unknown foreigners will be on our land." "I don't want any unwanted vistors sneaking around the palace," Pharaoh Yami replied. "Korin" Yami called looking over to his messenger. "How are things in Egypt today?" he asked curiously. Korin step in front of him and bowed "my pharaoh the thief king Bakura is on the move again he just attacked a small village on the outskirts of Egypt, he escaped, however one of the thieves that was assisting him has been caught" Corin reported. "Excellent" Yami said "bring him in and I shall decide his fate".

Shadi, Yami's attendant walked in with two guards behind him dragging the thief. Shadi held his millennium scale up to the thief. "His crimes are many my king," Shadi said as he looked into his heart. Isis Yami's predictor stepped up "if we release him he will harm and murder more of our villagers" she said as she looked into the future using her millennium necklace. "Enough" Yami said raising his hand. "Mahad take this thief down to the dungeon, we will execute him in a few days" Yami instructed. "I won't allow thieves to get away with the crimes they commit" Yami said seriously.

The royal court bowed their head in agreement. After a few more notifications and announcements Yami stood up and walked passed his royal court out the vast doors and toward his bed chambers. It had been a long busy day and he was ready for some peace and quiet. When he reached his doors he paused for a moment then proceeded into his room, he slowly opened the door. His eyes scanned the room as if he was expecting someone to be waiting for him. When he saw no one else was in the room he walked in and closed the door behind him. After removing the jewelry from his arms and fingers he walked over to the balcony. Beyond the palace walls he could see the village lights and torches. He turned around and walked inside his room to prepare for a bath and champagne.

He stepped into the hot warm water of his huge bath pool. Red and white rose petals floated in the water with a few bubbles on top. He sat on one of the steps and leaned against the wall of the pool stretching out is strong arms. He closed his eyes and rested his mind. Yami was use to keeping his feeling to himself, but he always felt a little guilty for not giving Teana the love she deserved. Still he couldn't force feelings he didn't have. The only reason he married her was because his father wanted to see him married before he died. Yami and Teana had a very cordial marriage. They showed no romantic affection towards each other. They barley even spoke to each other most days. Nothing exciting ever happened in their relationship. Everyday was the same Yami got an early start at his work and high noon Teana would perform for the palace. Although he enjoyed his life he was getting the feeling that he was missing something. Yami soaked a little longer before returning to his bed chambers.

Yami returned to his room to find Teana still gone. "where could she be?" he wondered. Yami then waved over one of his maid servants Kisara. "Yes my pharaoh," the girl said bowing to him timidly. "Have you seen my wife?" he asked. The blue eyed girl looked down, as if trying to avoid answering the question. "umm…I haven't seen her since her performance." Kisara responded. "I see" Yami said. "Can you go find her and inform her that I have returned" Yami asked her. "Sure my pharaoh" Kisara said then she turned around and walked down the long candlelit hall.

"It's freezing," Teana thought as she lifted her head off the hard bench. "Did I fall asleep out here?" she wondered. She sat up straight and looked up at the sky. "Wow the stars are beautiful tonight," she smiled. "There must be a million of them up there" she thought as she stood up. "Guess I better get inside now" she thought wondering if Yami had noticed or if he even cared that she had been gone for so long. She glanced up at the sky once more before walking to her chambers.

"How much longer until we get there," Raye asked Marik as she leaned on the rail of the ship. "I don't think I can make it much longer without food". "Just hang in there Raye, when we arrive we will go find a food stand", Marik said as he patted his thin small friend on the back. "I can't believe all of the food is already gone…You men and your appetites" Raye said as her stomach began to growl. The waves were rough and sicking two of the army of sailors had died from the harsh conditions. Raye walked over to the middle of the deck and sat down on a wooden trunk. Her vibrant green eyes were beginning to lose life. "Marik help me," Raye called. Marik walked over and sat next to her. Raye laid her head against Mariks chest and closed her eyes. "We're going to be ok Raye leaving was the best thing you could have done." Marik said. Raye closed her jade green eyes and attempted to rest. "Only one more day," Marik said as he looked out in the night to dark endless sea.

"How do I get to garden from up here?" Kisara said. She walked down the long candlelit hall. "Wow I never realized how creepy this placed looked at night." Kisara thought. She continued walking taking different twist and paths till she came up on two different halls. "Which one should I take she thought." Both of the halls looked even darker and scarier than the first. She would have turned around except she didn't remember which path she had taken before. "This one looks a little brighter than the other…oh who am I kidding they both look the same." She took the hall on the left and walked slowly. "Maybe I should have taken the other hall," Kisara thought. She continued her journey till she came upon a door. She opened the door to find herself looking outside. "Where am i?" she thought. "This looks like a court yard" she thought. She took a few steps away from the door and looked up at the sky. "Wow this is so beautiful" she thought. Looking at the endless star lite sky. She walked around the court yard a little longer. "I've never seen this part of the palace before" she thought. Then she saw a window with a light coming out of it. "wonder what that is?" she asked herself. Taking cautious steps Kisara walked over to the window and peaked though. She saw a man sitting in a chair bent over with his head in his hands. "Is he ok?" she wondered. Then the man threw his head back his icy blue eyes staring at the celing. "I should probably get back, queen Teana isn't out here" then she turned around and before she could take a step she sneezed. "Who's out there?" she heard a cold voice come from out the window. Kisara ran towand the hall door and glanced back to see a tall dark figure moving toward the window. She reached the hall and took whatever path she thought was right.

Morning

Raye woke up to the sound of sea gulls in the sky. "Sea gulls?...that must mean we're near land" Raye thought. "Marik wake up I think we're here" Raye said shaking Marik's shoulder. Marik opened his lavender eyes and stared up at the sky. "finally" he whispered under his breath. He looked over at Raye, who was hiding her long dark wavy hair underneath a sailor's cap. Just then Reston came over to give the two their final instructions. "okay sailors the king of Egypt was very gracious to give us camels to help carry the weapons to his palace…so when we hit land I need everyone to grab a few wooden boxes and load it on your camel then we will travel from the nile to the palace gates until all the boxes are gone," Reston said. Raye and Marik both nodded in agreement.

"We're here," Reston yelled. The ship came to a hard hault when it reached the land. All the sailors grabbed a box and headed for their camels. Raye picked up the lightest boxes and walked toward the exit of the ship. "Wow these things are huge" Raye thought looking at the camel in front of her. "How am I suppose to get on this thing," she wondered. She put one foot through the foot rings hanging on the camel's side. As she started to pull herself up on the camel it started to move. "AWW!" she screamed in a high pitched voice. Marik along with a few other sailors looked her way. "Marik help," Raye whispered looking at Marik. He walked over and grabbed the rings around the camel's neck to stop it. "Here let me help you," Marik said as he pushed Raye up on the camel. "Marik I don't know how to steer a camel", she said looking down at him. "Just hold your ropes loosely and go slow" he said walking over to grab a wooden box to put on his camel. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't a good Idea," Raye thought to herself as she began to move. "Okay just take it easy Raye, remember they're more afraid of you then you are of them," she said trying to convince herself.

Teana woke up to find herself in an empty bed. "Where could he be so early this morning," she wondered. She got up and walked over to the balcony her gray gown flowing to the floor. "What should I do today?" she wondered. She loved being queen, she just didn't like being bored all day and since Yami took care of his and her duties she had nothing to do. She sat down at the dining table on the balcony as the maid servants brought her a breakfast. "Its such a peaceful day today," she thought as she bit into a loaf of bread. "What would you like to wear today?" Kisara asked as she walked in. "umm..something that shows of my shape" Teana said "I'm feeling very sexy" she smiled. "In a little while I'm going to go down to the garden to practice for todays performance I want Yami's full attention" she said as she took another bit of the bread. "By the way what happened to you yesterday" Kisara asked Teana. "I fell asleep on the bench in the garden". Teana said. "Oh ok I went looking for you, that is until I got lost in the palace" Kisara said while she fixed Teana's makeup.

"The foreigners should be arriving soon my pharaoh" Mahad said. "Great, I'm leaving you in charge Mahad, when they get here have our guards inspect the gifts and store them in the proper storages" Yami said. "Yes I will make sure everything is done correctly" Mahad replied. "I'm heading to the thrown room" Yami said as he turned to walk off.

"uuh it's soooo hot," Raye complained as she looked up ahead at the palace gates. "What's that?" she thought as she saw something slithering in front of her. "Is that a SNAKKKKE! AWWWW! she screamed and threw the ropes controlling her camel down. The frightened camel took off in full speed toward the west side of the palace. "HELPPPP!" she screamed in a high pitched voice.

Yami turned around to see what was going on. "Is that a woman?" he wondered. After hearing a high pitch scream. "Guards stop that camel" he commanded as he grabbed his horse and headed toward the wild camel. "AWWW! HELP!" Raye screamed as the camel got faster and faster. "Calm down" a deep voice yelled out to her. "Grab your ropes a pull them slowly" Yami instructed. "I can't," she yelled back as she started to slip off the camel. She reached up, grabbed the ropes and pulled them tightly in attempt to save herself from falling. Then the camel stopped abruptly, stood on his two back legs and through her off into the sand. The sailor hat she was wearing fell to the ground as her long black wavy hair fell to her waist. "Are you ok" Yami said as he and his guards caught up to her. Raye sat up holding her right arm in pain. Yami got off his horse and walked over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked again bending down next to her as he took a better look at the person in front of him he noticed it was a young woman. He stared at her for a few moments captivated by her exotic beauty. "I think so" she said still holding her arm as she looked up into his fierce violet eyes. He stared into her beautiful jade green eyes for a few awkward moments. "Let me take a look" Yami said snapping out of his gaze. "Are you ok sire?" a voice yelled out to him. Mahad came up behind them on another horse. "I'm fine, but she needs to be taken to the medicine healers," Yami replied. "I'm fine really it's no big deal," Raye said looking at him. "Your arm could be broken, don't worry I will come with you to make sure you are ok" Yami said with a warm smile as he stared into her dark green eyes. "Here" Yami said as he reached his hand out to her. "We can walk back if you like" he said. "Sure that's the best idea I've heard all day," Raye replied grabbing his hand.

"Thanks for helping me" Raye said as her stomach growled loudly. Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. "It was my pleasure, it's the least I can do since you all have traveled so far…by the way what's your name?" He asked her curiously. "Raven," she replied. "Raven would you and your travelers like to have lunch here in the palace before you head back?" he asked as they entered the palace through the side enterance. "Sure we would love that," she said as her stomach leaped with joy. "We haven't eaten well since we left our home country," she said as she smiled at him.

"Wow it's so beautiful in here," Raven said looking around. "I've never seen the inside of a great palace before" Raven said as they turned down a short hall and took a right which lead to an empty room. "Raven can you wait in here until the healers come?" Yami asked helping her to a chair next to a fruit basket that sat on a near table. "Sure I'll just be here eating these fruits and enjoying life." She said blissly as she helped herself to an apple.

When Yami left Raven grabbed a few grapes and stuffed them into her mouth. "Mmmm this is these are delicious," she thought as she continued to eat. "I wonder what his name was?" she thought. " He's a hottie".

Raven stood up and walked over to the window to look at the view. "Egypt really is a beautiful country" she thought. It reminded her of a place she could only dream of living. She closed her eyes and started to hum a melody. She imagined herself sitting on a beach underneath a palm tree. Her voice was soft and beautiful. Every word that came from her mouth flowed together perfectly. Caught up in her song she didn't notice the figure that walked in behind her.

Before Mahad allowed any of the sailors to enter through the palace gate he called for the head sailor to step out. "I'm in charge of these men" Reston said making his way to Mahad. "We don't allow women to work with men here." Mahad said angrily.

"We don't allow women to work with us either," Reston said cluelessly. "Well apparently a woman made her way onto your ship," Mahad said. "Guards find that woman the pharaoh took away immediately she could be dangerous" Mahad commanded.

Marik over heard the conversation of the two leaders and walked off to find and warn Raven. "Where could she have gone" Marik thought as he searched the crowd.

"uhh umm" Yami cleared his throat. Raven snapped out of her daze. "I didn't hear you come in," Raven said as she turned around her cheeks slightly pink. Yami stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was different an exotic woman he had never seen before. He liked the way the sun glowed on her cappuccino skin through the window. "Do you mind if we come in?" Yami asked. "Sure of course" Raven said taking a seat. The healer walked over and examined Raven's arm. "You have a few brusies but nothing is broken" he said then he pulled a small tube out of the sack he was caring on his back. He rubbed some ointment on her arm. "Your swelling should go down in a few days". Then he bowed to Yami and walked out the room.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Yami asked her jokingly. "I'm just happy nothing was broken" Raven replied. "I saw you looking out the window earlier" "Would you like a tour of our garden" Yami asked her. "Sure" Raven said standing up. They walked out the room down the hall and exited to the garden. "Can you keep a secret," Raven asked looking at Yami. "Don't tell the other sailors that I'm a woman…I escaped to Egypt for a chance to live my life freely." Raven said. "I wonder why?" Yami thought looking at her curiously. "I'm sorry I'm so rude..I didn't even ask your name". Raven said looking at him. "Call me Yami.. and I'm happy to have you here..I hope that you find all your looking for in Egypt….you have an amazing voice Raven and I hope I can hear it again someday " he said looking at her. "Sure Yami, I'll come back and sing for you someday I promise" she said jokingly. "But I should be leaving before they notice I'm gone" she said. She walked over to him and hugged him "Thank you for taking care of me Yami" Raven said as she tucked her black wavy hair into her sailor's hat. Then she turned around and walked off. "That is a beautiful woman" Yami thought then he walked off in the direction of the thrown room, however he didn't notice someone with shoulder length brown hair watching them in the distance.

"Where is that girl" Marik thought making his way closer to the palace gates. He stop when he saw two more guards heading his way. The guards passed him up without noticing him and headed toward Mahad. Then he saw another figure walking out the palace gate. It was a small woman in a sailor's outfit with piercing green eyes headed his way. "Raye follow my lead," he said grabbing her arm a leading her in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Raven said. "Somehow the guards found out that you were a girl and the high priest are going to arrest you if they find you" Marik explained. "We have to get out of here before they find you" he said. They walked over to the opposite side of the palace and entered the city.

"I wonder who she was?" Teana thought as she watched Yami walk off. "Is she a mistress" she thought following the in the same direction as her husband.

"My pharaoh" two guards called walking over to Yami. "Mahad informed us that there is an intruder in the palace" one guard said. "Is that so" Yami said changing his direction and making his way to the palace gate.

Teana reached the throne room doors and prepared herself of the stares of the entire palace. When the doors opened she was shocked when she didn't see her husband or anyone from the royal court there.

"Mahad" Yami called when he got closer to him. "Yes pharaoh" Mahad said. "What is the meaning of this" Yami asked intently. "Apparently the woman you helped out is a intruder and could possibly be getting close to you to harm you" Mahad said. "well I'm fine" Yami said. "If she was going to harm me she would have done so by now…call off the guards Mahad and proceed to checking the gifts" Yami commanded and walked off back into his palace.

Yami walked back to his chamber and out to the balcony which overlooked his city. "I can't get her out of my mind" Yami thought. He was captivated by her eyes, her beauty her voice. He wanted her back in his presence and he wasn't going to stop until she was.

"Hey honey" Teana said as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I've been looking for you" she smiled as he turned around to face her. "You weren't in the throne room when I came, what happened to you?" Teana asked looking up into his eyes. "I had to take care of some things, I apologize for not being there." Yami said as he politely moved her arms from his waist and walked back into the room.

"Marik where are we going?" Raven said as Marik pulled her through the city. They ran down the market streets passing lots of food stands. They kept running until it got dark. "Marik what are we going to do we don't know where we are or how we're going to survive, we don't have any food or any money" Raven cried to him. "You have to trust me Raven I know where I'm going". Marik said. "And how is that you haven't been here before." Raven snapped back. "Shhh Raye we have to be quiet, Theives come out at night and they have no mercy in this rough city." Marik said. "It's over, we're going to die in the middle of no where" Raven said throwing up her hands. "It's not over Raye, just trust me I will explain everything to you later, but right now we need to find somewhere to sleep" Marik said as he led her into an old stone building with a cut out window. "There's no one in here Raven, so we will rest here tonight" Marik said as they found a comfy spot on the floor. "I'm so scared Marik, I don't want to die like this" she said tears flowing freely down her cheek. "I will always protect you and be by your side Raven" Marik said as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Morning

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Marik said as Raven opened her eyes. "Good morning" she said sadly. "I'm so weak Marik I need food" she said as she stood up. "Now I wish I had stayed back at the palace, well…at least to have lunch" she thought to herself as her stomach growled loudly. "Well if you stay here I will go and find us something to eat" Marik said as he turned around. "Wait your not leaving me here by myself are you" she said standing up. "I have to Raye, I'm going to steal something since we don't have any money and you being with me will only slow me down" Marik said. "But what if something bad happens to you and I cant help you, we are like blood Marik you have my back I have yours" she said. "Don't worry Raye, I will come back" he said as he walked out of the disserted building.

"Well what now" Raven said to herself as she sat back on the hard dirt floor. She leaned up against the wall and tried to relax. "I am so not the kind of girl to wait around on a man" she said standing up. "I'm going to find my own food" she said stubbornly as she walked out the door into the market streets. "Mmm everything looks soo good" Raven thought as she looked at all the food stands. "I better not go to far, I don't want to lose my way" she thought she watched all the people of the city by food and socialize. "Come by my fruit pretty lady" a man called out to her from a fruit stand. "No by my roasted lamb" Another man called. "I'm sorry I don't have any money" She said as she kept walking. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a man playing a wooden clarinet as a snake danced out of a vase. "Wow that's pretty cool" she said as she watched she listened to the beautiful melody and began to hum to the rhythm. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

"Get ready men we will attack tonight, have no mercy on any soul" A man with penetrating perse eyes said. "Yes master they will cry out so loud that the everyone in the royal palace will hear. A smile formed on his masters face. "Excellent" he said as he headed into the city.

Raven sang as every sound that came out of her mouth was beautiful and breathtaking. People stopped to listen to the young beautiful woman as she sung. Caught up in her song she didn't noticed the crowd of people that had gathered around her to listen to her voice. As she finished her song she opened her eye and screamed. "Whats going on" she said as she looked at all the people. Then everyone began to cheer as they tossed coins to her feet. "What a beautiful sound" one woman said. "She is very pretty" another woman said. As the crowd began to leave she bent down and pick up as many coins as she could and walked back to the stone building to tell Marik. As she walked she was unaware of a pair of perse eyes watching the scene in the distance.

"Good morning my queen" Kisara said as Teana began to wake up. "Has Yami left yet kisara?" she asked as she sat up in her master bed. "Yes he left a sometime ago" she said as she walked closer to Teana. "Kisara can I talk to you about something" Teana asked as looked down at her fingers. "Sure" Kisara said sweetly. "I don't want to be married" she said bursting into tears as if she had been holding everything thing in for weeks. "He doesn't show any kind of romantic attention to me" she said "we keep to ourselves he hasn't even tried to touch me and we have been together for 2 months" she said as she cried more. "I have tried so much and I cant take being alone in this commitment any longer. "How is he going to have a son if he doesn't even like me" she said. "I feel like a puppet, I go to sleep I wake up and do the same things over and over and over again I just want to leave…This was never the marriage I wanted I excepted because who would ever turned down the prince of their country…but I want someone who loves me and shows me." She said as she wiped her nose with her sheets. "My queen you are very kind and I believe that whatever you decide to do God will watch over you and bless your life" she said softly. "You're right…I know what I need to do." She said.

"My pharaoh it is time for our prisoners execution" Seto said as he approach Yami who was sitting on his throne. "Very well bring him in" Yami said. The vast doors of the throne room opened as the guards dragged the prisoner in. "How should we rid him pharaoh" Koren said. Yami looked over at Seto as if telling him something with his eyes then stood up and headed for the door. Seto nodded and told Koren to take the prisoner to the outside execution area where the entire city can watch.

Teana walked down the hall slowly to the throne room as she contemplated on confronting Yami or not. "Don't worry Teana everything is going to be fine, just come out and say you don't want to be queen anymore" she told herself. "Easier said than done" she told herself. As she kept walking she heard the sounds of cheering, curious to see where it was coming she walked over to a window. "Stand up and walk" she heard a guard yell as they dragged a shackled up prisoner behind them. "What's going on" she said as she headed in the direction of the guards. "Where are they taking him the dungeons are the other way" she thought.

"People of Egypt we are here to demonstrate how serious we are about murders and thieves in Egypt" Seto shout to the crowd surrounding them. The guards brought in the prisoner and shackled his arms, legs, and neck to the ground. "We will keep the city of Egypt safe at all cost" he shouted again.

"Why are all these people here" Teana though as she peaked at the crowd from behind a wall. "What are they going to do to him" she thought still watching.

Seto looked over to Yami, who was sitting on the court area thrown. He waited for Yami to queue him and when he did Seto nodded at the guard. The guard raised up his ax and slammed it down on his neck. The crowd watched and cheered as his head rolled over to the side.

"AWWW" Teana screamed out loudly. Then she hide behind the wall when she saw Yami's head turn in her direction. "I have to get out of here" she said as she ran back into the palace.

"Was that Teana I just saw" Yami thought as he looked back at his palace entrance.

"There is no way I'm comfronting him, so my head can be chopped of next, I just have to leave now" she told herself. She ran up to the room to look for Kisara. "Kisara where are you" she said breathing heavly. "I'm right here my queen" she said as she walked out of her room. "I need to borrow some clothes, I have to get out of here" she said desperately. Kisara walked into her room and came back out with some old rag clothes. "They're not the best in the world but its all I have" she said as she handed them to Teana. "I'm leaving Kisara, If anybody asks you don't know anything ok" she said as she hugged her friend. Then she walked down the hall and peaking around every corner when she reached the door that led outside she took off into the crowd hoping no one saw her.

"I'm going to rest" Yami said to Shimon his advisor as he walked back into his palace and down the hall to his chamber. "I'm defintly sure that was Teana I saw" he thought to himself. When he walked inside his room he noticed that Teana wasn't in there. Then told one of the guards standing by his door to go get Kisara.

"I'm back" Raven said as she walked into the old stone building. "Where have you been Raven" Marik said angrily. "I got bored so I decided to take a walk" she said looking at him strangely. "Are you ok Mare did something happen?" she asked curiously. "No Raven but its dangerous out there and I had no clue where you were or where to even start looking" he said parentally. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, I wasn't thinking that way, but I have good news" she said as she let the coins fall from her open arms. "Where did you get this Raven" Marik said looking at all the gold. "I heard a beautiful melody and I sung" she said cautiously. "Are you crazy Rae, do you want to get caught by the sailors" Marik said looking at her. "Don't worry I'm sure they are far away from Egypt by now and no one knows me from here this is a new crowd of people….you didn't expect me never to sing again did you?" she said. " I know it's your passion Raven but you just have to be careful ok." Marik said "but we should be leaving soon, we're almost there," he said handing her a piece of bread.

"You wanted to see me sire" Kisara said as she walked stood in the door way with her head down. "Yes Kisara tell me have you seen Teana anywhere…I would like to speak to her about somethings" he said looking at her intently. "I..I..I…am unsure of f where she could be be at" she said as she stuttered the words out. "I see..well when you see her tell her that I need to speak with her" he said as he dismissed her. "Bring Teana to me" Yami commanded to one of his guards. "Wonder where she could be" he thought as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm free" Teana thought to herself as she walked down the dangerous streets of the city. "I don't know how I'm going to survive but I cant turn back now not never" she thought as she continued her walked. She came up to a statue of a horse in front of her. "I need to rest a little" she said as she leaned up against the horse and watched as the crowd of people walked by.

"Lets be leaving Raye before the sun goes down completely" Marik said as he stood up. "Right be hind you" Raven said following him out the door. They kept walking down the streets then he led here deep away from the city and into the dry sands. "Where are we going Marik" Raven said as she followed. "The sun is almost down and we still aren't there, we need to take a break" she cried out to him. "Where here" Marik said as he stopped walking. "Here? Here where?" Raven said looking at him crazily. "There is nothing here" she yelled. Marik reached down and pulled a long rope that opened a door way in the sand. "Follow me" Marik said as he walked down the steps. "WHAT you lead me to the middle of no where and you want me to go down there…there could be mole people down there for all I know" she said as he disappeared into the ground. She looked around here "umm wait for me…I'm coming too" Raven said as she rushed after him. When they reached the bottom a man wearing a robe approached Marik. "brother your back" the man said. "Odeon" Marik said walking over to hug his brother. "uhhh your brother?" Raven said curiously.

"Sire we have searched every where but the queen is no where to be found" the guard told Yami. "She's missing?" Yami thought to himself. "I want guards all over this palace I want here found safely understood" Yami said seriously.

"Men tonight is the night" a man with perse eyes said as he sat on his horse and overlooked the city he was about to destroy". "We are ready when you are" the man said behind him. "Then lets attack" he said as he took off down a hill and headed toward the city with his thieves behind him.

Teana opened her eyes after hearing a loud scream. "I guess I must have fallen asleep out her she said as she sat up. "Wait what's going on" she said as she saw flames coming from every building and people panicking and screaming. She stood up and took off running. "Oh no where am I going to go" she said as she ran down a dark alley. "There is no one here its safe…now I just need to be still and quiet" she thought to herself as she tried to calm down. Then she heard a loud laugh from the distance. "I am Bakura and don't forget that" the man yelled as the people screamed in horror. "cough cough" "I cant breathe" Teana thought as the smoked crept into the alley. " it's too much" she said trying to stand up. "Maybe I can hid somewhere else" she said walking to the enterance of the alley. She looked across the street to a horse standing there and no one else around. "Maybe if I can just get on the horse I can escape faster and get out of this dangerous place" she said running up to the horse. As she climbed up the horse she felt something hard hit her in the head then she feel to the ground. "Where do you think your going woman" the man with perse eyes said as he walked closer to her.

Morning

"Wake up Marik" Raven said as she shook him. "Go to sleep Raye..I'm tired" He said as he turned over. "Good morning miss Raven" Raven heard a voice come into the room. "Hi Odeon" she said looking at him. "I'm going into town to get us some food for tonight please let master Marik know when he wakes up. "Umm yea I don't think he's going to be getting up anytime soon" Raven said looking down at Marik. "Can I come with you" she said looking at Odeon. " I'll write him a message" she said as she stood up to follow him. "I can't stand around doing nothing" she said as they walked up the stairs that lead to the dessert.

Yami walked out to his balcony and looked out into the city. Then he walked back into his room and looked at his empty bed. "I hope she is ok" he thought as he put his robe and jewelry on then headed to the thrown room.

He sat on his throne as Koren approached him bowing. "We couldn't find her anywhere sire" he said looking down. "Well keep looking and search the city too" Yami said as he watch the dancers come in to entertain him. "Send them away there will be no entertainment today" he commanded. Yami looked over too Kisara who was standing near the wall by the entrance where she waited for Teana to finish her performance. "Kisara" Yami called to her. "Yes my pharaoh" Kisara answered snapping out of her daze. "Until Teana is found you will be helping Seto and assisting him in what ever he needs understood" Yami said. "Yes sire" Kisara said as she looked over to the man with cold blue eyes starring at her. "Seto I'm leaving Kisara in your hands take care of her" Yami said as he looked Seto in his eyes.

"Wow it is such a beautiful day" Raven said as they entered the city. "I'm sorry I don't have any money to help you out with" Raven said as she followed behind Odeon. "Don't worry we have enough for tonight" Odeon said. "hmmm, but I know how to get more" she thought. "I'll be right back" Raven said as she ran to the middle of the street. She closed her eyes and began to hmm. Then she opened her mouth to sing and out came the most beautiful voice Egypt would ever hear. People stopped and crowded around her and when she finished they tossed coins at her. "Thankyou Thankyou" she said picking up the coins until a large shadow stood over her. "uhh your blocking my light" she snapped looking up. "I'm a guard from the palace witch and you are in trouble" he said grabbing her by the rist and throwing her over his shoulder. "What I didn't do anything wrong" she said as she beat him in the back. "Odeon go get Marik please" she called out to him. "I can't go back to the palace" Raven thought as he carried her off.

"Why are you arresting me I didn't commit any crime" Raven said angrily. "You are a witch who can cast spells with your voice" the guard replied. "Do you know how stupid you sound right now" Raven said smartly. "I cant go back to the palace they will thrown me in isolation" Raven thought looking down. "This was not suppose to happen".

"I want to leave early today" Yami said "So lets continue with the crimes so I can go to the temples". The guards drug in two men with shackles. "What is their crime?" Yami asked. "We caught them fighting over in the city with knives and spears" "One of them killed a woman with child and we are not sure who the murder was". "Fine throw them in the dungeon and I will look into their hearts and decide their faith tomorrow" Yami said moving the process along. "Next" Yami called out. The next guard came in with a woman over his shoulder and threw her to the ground. "What is her crime" Yami said. "I caught her putting a spell on the people of the city to receive money from them" the guard said. "Fine throw her in the dungeon and I will decide her faith tomorrow as well. "But I didn't do anything" Raven said angrily looking up at him. Yami raised his eyebrow. "How dare you talk to the pharaoh like that" Koren said walking over to Raven. He grabbed her by her long wavy hair and pulled her up on her feet. "She looks familiar" Yami thought looking at her. "Release me" She said kicking him in his stomach. "Grab her" Seto said to the guards. Yami stood up and walked down his steps and approached Raven. He looked into her jade green eyes. "Haven't I seen you before" he said looking at her.

Note from Author: Thanks for reading let me know how you like. All feedback is accepted. I will put chapter 2 up in about 2 weeks but I will let you know


End file.
